Coffee Hangover
by Trackster
Summary: Following on from the story, "Go to sleep, Kiddo," Tracks and Optimus Prime have a very entertaining morning when they discover what their young human friend, Melanie, is like when suffering from a coffee hangover.  VERY CUTE, FUNNY & UTTERLY ADORABLE.


**Please note. I do not own the Transformers, their names, brands or anything to do with their products or characters. All the credit and those privileges go straight to Hasbro. However, I am the rightful owner to the young Scottish woman, Melanie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. I hope you're all happy, well and smiling. So very many things have happened to me since I last uploaded any stories. A month ago, I attended my first ever Autobot Assembly in Birmingham, England, UK. I got to meet Gregg Berger (voice of G.1 Grimlock and several others Transformers characters) for a second time since my first Botcon this past-June and got to spend a lot of time with him on a more personal and natural level (e.g. none of this time limits, staff watching your every move and queues nonsense like at Botcons). I high-fived Gregg Berger as he came walking into the main hall and hopefully sometime soon, someone will finally upload that video onto Youtube. Then, you'll all get a chance to see me make a brief cameo, LOL! And, when I complimented him on the CD I bought from him at this past-June's Botcon and especially complimented him on his son, he was so touched by my sincerity and words that he hugged me. Aww, cute. Gregg was so cool that he even agreed to talk to an old friend of mine and fellow - writer, Pikachu13, the following day on my cell phone, as it was her birthday and she was disappointed that she couldn't be there to meet him in person (well, she DOES live in North America). And, I got several other celebrity guests to agree to talk to her on the phone too...all in the one day. How cool is that. I think I gave Pikachu13 the greatest gift a person could ever have and that's something that I personally feel extremely proud of...that I could give someone a gift that no - one else could. It also made me feel very happy that I could finally make someone else feel happy.<strong>

**I also got to meet David Wise that wrote many of the original G.1 Transformers cartoons and especially my most favourite episodes, "Make Tracks" and "Auto Bop," as they revolve completely around my number one favourite G.1 Transformers character, Tracks. When I told David Wise that "Make Tracks" was my number one favourite episode, he was very happy and said to me, and I quote, "MAKE TRACKS! I'm in love with you. Most people hate "Make Tracks." I love "Make Tracks." I love it so much, I wrote it," LOL! And, when I also told him that I write stories about my very own original character being friends with Tracks, he said I reminded him of the other episode he wrote from G.1 called, "The Girl who Loved Powerglide." He playfully said to me, "keep it clean now," LOL! Later, I even tried to steal his hotdog, LOL!**

**Also, I met several other celebrity guests and even got to interview some of them, including Gregg Berger. And, I met David Kay too, voice of Optimus Prime in "Transformers Animated" and Megatron in "Beast Wars," "Beast Machines" and "Transformers Armada," etc. Long story short, because I showed him so much respect and sacrificed what I believed at the time was my only chance to get his autograph, as he was so very stressed and hounded by many people (he was an extremely difficult man to find), the next day, he actually sought me out and searched the entire convention to find me just so that he could give me his autograph. I felt so deeply touched that a celebrity actually thought that I was worthy the time and effort to seek out instead of the usual fan seeking out the celebrity. David Kay is a very kind, funny and lovely man and hopefully, I'll meet him again someday, along with Gregg Berger and ESPECIALLY Michael McConnohie.**

**And, I'm also very happy to say that I finally managed to find myself a new full-time job last week and began this Tuesday past (August 30th). So, it looks like I'm gonna have to schedule myself a new writing time so that I can fit it in with my busy work-life. **

**Anyway, for now, here's a brand new story for you all. I had a lot of fun writing it, even though it quite literally took me THE WHOLE DAY to write! I NEVER intended for the story to be THIS long, but it truly was all worth it in the end.**

**Oh, one more thing. The first part of my story when Tracks is attempting to get Melanie out of bed was inspired by one of my most favourite videos on Youtube from the "Wake up Kitty" series. So, if you would like to see where I got the inspiration for this one particular part of my story (that has plenty of changes from the original, as I would never intentionally steal or copy anyone else's work), go and watch episode one of "Wake up Kitty" on Youtube. After you've watched the first episode, watch the rest of them. I guarantee you will LOVE THEM!**

**ENJOY! ( ^ _ ^ )**

* * *

><p><strong><span>COFFEE HANGOVER<span>.**

Speeding along the dry, rocky, desert-like grounds of the Oregon mountains, Tracks drove in the direction of Autobot Headquarters. It was a very beautiful, warm, sunny late-morning and Tracks was feeling in particularly happy spirits. As always, he was looking forward to getting back home to see his very best friend and surrogate little sister, Melanie, the young Scot's woman. As soon as he arrived back at Autobot Headquarters and drove through the entrance to the base, he transformed into his dazzling, shiny and stunning auto-mode. Then, walking into the room of Teletraan-1, he was rather surprised to find that Optimus Prime was the only Autobot to be seen.

"Good morning, Prime," Tracked greeted his leader with a smile. "Where is everyone?"

"Good morning, Tracks," said Optimus, turning away from the screen of Teletraan-1 to face the blue Autobot. "I've sent most of the Autobots into neighbouring cities and locations to do scouting patrol in case of any Decepticon activity. Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet and Bumblebee are around here somewhere, as are Spike, Sparkplug and Carly. How was your solo-patrol?"

"It was very well, Prime," replied a happy and, as always, over-confident Tracks. "I did my usual scans and search of the entire Autobot borders and I didn't find anything dangerous, suspicious or Decepticon-related anywhere. So, I guess that means we're safe for now and we'll hopefully have a normal day, for once."

"Hmm...I really hope you're right, Tracks," replied an unconvinced Optimus, "but, no matter how safe and peaceful it may be, we must always be on full-alert for any possible Decepticon invasions. All it takes is for ONE single Decepticon to show his face within Autobot borders and if that were to happen while any of our human friends were outdoors….and especially Melanie…"

Upon hearing this, Tracks let out a fearful gasp, his smile immediately disappearing from his face as he reluctantly imagined what it would be like if Melanie were to be attacked by a Decepticon. He couldn't bear the thought of his very best little friend in the world being scared, helpless and all alone while being mercilessly tortured and killed by a Decepticon…especially Starscream, his number one, most hated enemy and a Decepticon that Tracks held a personal vendetta against.

"I'll NEVER let that happen to her, Optimus!" Tracks spoke with great devotion. "I'll NEVER let any Decepticon touch her! Even if that means sacrificing my very spark to protect her, then so be it."

Hearing this, Optimus could only smile fondly at his soldier. "You truly are the bravest Autobot I've ever met, Tracks. The love and devotion you show for Melanie touches me deeply, especially as I too can share in your love for her. Just as you love Melanie as your little sister, I love her as a daughter…which is all the more reason I insist on frequent scans and patrolling of every inch of the Autobot borders to ensure maximum safety."

"Yes, Prime," agreed an obedient Tracks.

At that moment, Optimus' optics widened in alarm when he suddenly realised a very important fact. "Speaking of Melanie, where is she?" he asked, his voice sounding worried. "I thought she always went with you on your early morning solo patrols."

Upon hearing this, a look of concern also formed on Tracks' faceplates. "What? You mean...you haven't seen her at all today?"

"No, Tracks. I haven't. In fact, I don't think anybody else has either."

Upon hearing this news, Tracks naturally was growing frightened. "But, she has to be around here somewhere. The last time I saw her, she was still in…"

Suddenly, the look of fear quickly disappeared from Tracks' face. Optimus stared at Tracks in wonderment as the blue Autobot began to chuckle. "It's okay, Prime," spoke a relieved-sounding Tracks, "I think I know where she is."

"You do?" said Optimus. "That's very good to know. Where is she?"

"Please, follow me," said Tracks, gesturing with his hand for Optimus to accompany him. "If Mel is where I think she is, then you're really going to love this. But, I dread to think what state she'll be in."

"Excuse me?" Optimus asked, feeling confused as he walked along beside the blue Corvette Autobot.

"Heh heh heh. You'll see," Tracks chuckled.

They walked for what felt like a long time through many long corridors leading to the rooms to many of the Autobots' private quarters. Finally, Tracks and Optimus arrived at the door leading into Tracks' private quarters that also homed the room to Melanie, the young Scot's woman. Punching in a few numbers on the security pass, the door to Tracks' room slid open, granting entry into Tracks' room. The two Autobots walked quietly into the room and with a happy, knowing smile on his face, Tracks turned to Optimus and motioned with his hand and head towards his berth. Upon first glance, it appeared as though the only thing on Tracks' berth was a messy looking pile of large, thick blankets that had obviously been slept in and had not yet been tidied and flattened out. However, tiptoeing over to the head of his berth, a huge smile of affection formed on his face when he spotted only the small head and arms of his young human friend sticking out from underneath the top of the large blankets. Melanie was sleeping very peacefully and safely, much to the massive relief of Tracks. When he silently motioned for Optimus to come over and take a look, Optimus did so and upon seeing the young woman sleeping safely and peacefully within the safety of Tracks' berth, he too could not help but smile happily.

"Watch this, Prime," Tracks whispered to his leader. "If this is what I think it is, then you really are going to love this."

Raising his big forefinger to the young woman, Tracks began to stroke her gently.

"Kiddo," he spoke softly. "Kiddo. Hey, Kiddo. Wake up."

Groaning, Melanie began to wriggle in her sleep, resisting the attempts of Tracks' forefinger that was trying to arouse her from her peaceful, deep slumber.

Tracks bowed his head down to her. "Kiddo," he couldn't help but chuckle, as the young Scot's woman continued to fight against him and remain asleep. "Come on, Kiddo. Wake up. I know you can hear me."

"Mmm! Go 'way," she groaned.

Watching quietly, Optimus couldn't help but smile as the young woman pulled herself underneath Tracks' large blankets.

"Leave me alone," Melanie's exhausted, yet cute voice muffled from beneath the blankets, causing both Autobots to chuckle in amusement.

"Heh heh heh. Had a little too much coffee last night, did we?" Tracks teased, pulling the blankets down just far enough to reveal the young woman.

Melanie had obviously been up earlier that morning, as she was wearing one of her favourite "Annoying Orange" T-shirts and a pair of light-blue coloured denim jeans. Her feet were still bare. So, obviously she had jumped straight back into Tracks' berth and gone straight back to sleep the moment she had gotten out of the shower.

"Mmm! No," Melanie groaned, desperately trying to claw and pull the blankets back up over herself, "I didn't drink too much coffee last night. Gimme back my blankets. It's cold."

"Nope, you're getting up right now, Kiddo," said Tracks, smiling as he rather enjoyed teasing the exhausted young Scot's woman.

Melanie didn't answer because she had instantly fallen back to sleep again.

"I don't believe this," said a very astonished Tracks. "She is completely out of it."

"How in the world did she get herself into this kind of state?" Asked Optimus, smiling as he too found it very amusing to see Melanie in this seemingly hung-over state.

Smiling, Tracks gazed down at the young woman. "Kiddo," he spoke gently, using his forefinger tip to poke and wiggle into her stomach.

"Ha ha ha! Hey," Melanie giggled, squirming as Tracks playfully tickled her awake. "Quit it, Tracks…aha ha ha. Please…ha ha ha…I'm too tired."

"Gee. I wonder why," replied Tracks, knowingly. "You see, Kiddo. This is what happens when you stay up late watching videos on Youtube. You're then too tired to get up in the morning. Kiddo, have you been at the coffee again?"

"No," Melanie smiled, sleepily.

Smiling knowingly to himself, Tracks began to gently tickle Melanie with his forefinger again, causing her to giggle sleepily and begin to squirm, trying to get away from him.

"Ha ha ha! Big brother…aha ha ha! Stop."

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking any coffee?" Tracks chuckled, refusing to stop tickling Melanie until she gave him the truth.

"Aha ha ha ha. Yes," Melanie giggled uncontrollably, attempting to kick his finger away with her tiny bare feet, "I'm absolutely positive that I have definitely not been drinking any of the hot, strong, sweet and SUCCULENT stimulating drink made from that naughty bean that Americans lovingly call COFFEEEEEEEE!"

Upon hearing this, Optimus laughed out loud, causing Melanie to look up and finally realise that he was there in the room with both her and Tracks.

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh, Optimus Prime. My saviour," Melanie laughed out loud, dramatically reaching her arms out to him.

"Ha ha ha! Good morning, young one," Optimus laughed, kneeling down to the berth to get closer to her.

"Optimus…aha ha ha…dad. Please…help me, ha ha ha ha!"

"Alright, alright, Tracks," Optimus chuckled. "I think she's had enough. Besides, you won't get any answers out of her that way."

"Aww," Tracks mock-groaned, reluctantly releasing the young woman.

Melanie lay there on her back, panting slightly with a dozy, yet very big and happy smile on her face. Her eyes were closed, as she still felt so tired.

"Now, Kiddo," Tracks began once more, "have you been drinking the coffee again?"

"No," Melanie giggled, keeping her eyes closed with a big grin on her face.

"Are you sure?" Tracks questioned again.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Darn it," said Melanie.

"One more time, Kiddo. Have you been drinking the coffee again?"

"I said, NO, and that means NO," Melanie giggled.

"Hee hee hee," Melanie," Tracks giggled, uncontrollably, "get up...now."

"No."

"Kiddo, PLEASE...get up."

"Why?"

"Because it's a beautiful morning and you should have been up hours ago. The fresh air and sunshine will do you the world of good."

Chuckling sleepily, Melanie buried herself back down underneath the blankets. "Oh, shut up, you big, red-faced, pompous old snob."

"Oh, why you little…"

"Hold on a moment, Tracks," said Optimus, actually rescuing Melanie from being tickle attacked. "I think I know a better to make her talk."

"I won't talk. You can't make me," Melanie giggled, teasingly.

"We'll see," said Optimus Prime, cunningly. Bowing his head down close to the tiny lump underneath the large, thick blankets that was Melanie, Optimus spoke with great mischief in his voice. "Young one…Tracks and I both know that you have been at the coffee again and I especially know you have because I saw you on the surveillance camera yesterday evening helping yourself to the coffee pot."

A comical, high-pitched gasp was heard from beneath the blankets, causing Tracks and Optimus to chuckle.

"That's right, young one. We both know you were at the coffee. So, either you tell us the truth, or I'll give your doctor, Ratchet, strict orders to put you on a coffee detox."

"WHAT?" Melanie cried out, digging her way out from under the blankets. "NO!"

"Oh, yes. I think I will," Optimus teased. It was a rare sight to behold, but Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and keeper of the Autobot Matrix of leadership, did indeed, have a look of great playfulness and mischief beaming in his optics. Smiling, he turned his head to Tracks. "Tracks, what do you think? Should we put her on a coffee detox."

"Well, my little sister is obviously addicted to caffeine and caffeine IS a drug, though a safe and legal drug it may be, a drug it still is. And, as for the sugar, again an addictive stimulant. So, yes. I think maybe we should detox her from caffeine AND sugar."

"You can't do this! PLEASE," Melanie cried out dramatically, giggling at her own comical reaction to what she knew was only an empty threat.

Holding his hand down to her, Optimus allowed Melanie to scramble onto his hand. Carefully, he raised her up to his face.

"You don't understand," she continued playfully, clawing her fingers comically onto Optimus' nose, seeing as his faceplate was presently retracted at this time, "coffee and sugar are the only two things that keeps me sane in a place that's occupied with giant, walking, talking, alien robots that can transform into talking cars…..and chocolate too. And, as for Tracks, don't even get me started on him. He's a big, blue, pompous old SNOB! You try living with him. You'll go mad…MAD, I tell you. MAD! I mean….he can't even drive straight without crashing into a lamp-post and you entrust him with my life?"

"Oh, why, you little...oooooooohhh! I am so insulted," Tracks exclaimed, yet burst into hearty laughter, along with Optimus Prime.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! So, you admit that you DID have a cup of coffee yesterday…within a few short hours before going to bed?" Optimus asked, cunningly.

"...yes." Melanie reluctantly replied.

"So, you lied to us?" Optimus questioned further.

"...No," Melanie giggled, "I didn't lie. I just…simply chose not to tell you the truth…that's all. And, guess what else." Gesturing with her hand for Optimus to come closer, Optimus leaned his face in closer to Melanie. "I didn't have one cup of coffee," she whispered, sneakily, "I had two cups of coffee….with lots of brown sugar and delicious rice milk. It was sweeeeeeeettt...hee hee hee hee hee!"

Optimus and Tracks couldn't help but chuckle at Melanie's hyperactive and giggly, yet exhausted state.

"She is completely mad," Tracks exclaimed, grinning. "She's high on caffeine."

"CAFFEEEEEEEEEEIIINNEEEE, aha ha ha ha ha! Melanie cried out, laughing happily.

Just then, Melanie's laughter turned into tittering when she saw Optimus, her surrogate father, giving her that very familiar look that he only gave to her when she was in for it.

"Young one, not only have you deliberately lied to both Tracks and I, but you have also disobeyed and insulted Tracks. As leader of the Autobots and your adopted father, I must punish you for your insubordination and rudeness."

Letting out a squeal, Melanie attempted to jump from Optimus' large palm to land safely back onto Tracks' berth.

"Oh, no, you don't," Optimus chuckled, grabbing the young woman with his other hand before she had a chance to make a break for it.

"No, no, no," Melanie cried out frantically, as Optimus' large fingers and thumb curled themselves quickly, but gently around her body. Then, holding her firmly in place and with her lower body exposed, Optimus raised the forefinger of his other hand and began to poke and wiggle the tip of it into her small abdomen.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Hey…aha ha ha...HEY," Melanie screamed, laughing helplessly while squirming in a frenzy, desperately trying to free herself from the impossible. "Stop...aha ha ha ha ha! Please, dad, STOP IT...aha ha ha ha ha! Please, it tickles! I can't stand it."

Crossing his arms and with a smirk on his face, Tracks chuckled as he actually witnessed, with pleasure, his very own commander tickling his surrogate little sister senseless.

"Aha ha ha! Aww, come on, dad…aha ha ha ha ha! Freedom is the right…aha ha ha…of all sentient beings, aha ha ha! This is the opposite of freedom!"

"I'll make a very special exception for you," Optimus chuckled, continuing to tickle the young woman like crazy.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Tracks…aha ha ha…help me," Melanie laughed out to Tracks, who only stood there laughing at the sight. Clawing in vain on Optimus' large fingers, Melanie attempted to pull herself free. But, again, as always, this strategy never worked for her. But, being as stubborn as Melanie, she was going to darn-well try. If she was going to lose against Optimus, she was going to go down fighting.

"What do you think, Tracks?" Optimus spoke, grinning as he continued to tickle the young woman silly with only one fingertip wiggling into her small stomach, "should I stop tickling her?"

"...Nah," replied Tracks, grinning.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Optimus…aha ha...DAD...please, lemme go. Quit it," she laughed, her squirming never ceasing. "Please, dad, aha ha ha…I really can't stand it anymore. Tracks...aha ha ha...big brother...please, help me!"

Both Autobots laughed heartily, clearly enjoying themselves as Melanie continued to laugh and squirm helplessly, yet happily. Optimus was especially enjoying himself as, being the leader of the Autobots, he sadly wasn't often granted the privilege of having fun, let alone enjoying the feeling of laughter. Unbeknownst to many of the Autobots, with Ironhide, Ratchet and Tracks being an exception, Optimus often laughed and allowed a playful side to his nature to emerge only when he was in the company of Melanie. As all of the Autobots were already aware of, Optimus loved Melanie as though she truly were his daughter and it was the father and daughter bond he had with Melanie that allowed him to express a side to him that he would never dare reveal to his fellow Autobots and definitely never in front of any Decepticon, let alone Megatron. Perhaps the reason Optimus only laughed and expressed his playful side to Melanie was because she reminded him strongly of himself once upon a time when he started out in life as a naïve and carefree, yet happy and playful young Autobot named Orion Pax. This was before this side of him had been murdered and stolen away from him by Megatron, thus changing the life of Optimus Prime forever. Even though his former-self had been murdered and taken away from him all those millions of years ago, a small piece of Orion Pax had remained within Optimus Prime….yet had remained dormant deep within him, until he met Melanie and began to form a father and daughter bond with the young woman. In time, this bond had allowed him to begin to express the dormant side of his former-self, as had also happened to Tracks when he and Melanie had formed their brother and sister bond.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Tracks, aha ha ha...please, make Optimus stop," Melanie begged through her laughter. She had now become limp, was too physically exhausted to continue struggling and her voice had become hoarse from laughing so much. "Please, Optimus...I really can't take anymore tickling, aha ha ha ha! I'm exhausted. Please, stop."

"Heh heh heh. Alright, alright, little one," chuckled Optimus. Willingly and immediately, he stopped tickling the young woman, as he did not wish to harm her. She was clearly very exhausted and a small part of Optimus felt a little guilty for tickling her when she was clearly too physically exhausted to handle it. But, on the other hand, his playful side just couldn't resist, as this was one of the only rare times he was allowed to express his happy, carefree and playful side. In her heart, Melanie knew this, hence the reason she was more than happy to endure tickle tortures from her surrogate father, commander and friend because seeing and hearing him happy made her feel happy too. She enjoyed seeing Optimus' playful and happy nature very much, but had solemnly sworn to her surrogate father never to tell any of the other Autobots what he was like when not in their presence, fearing that if they were to ever know that this side of Optimus existed, he would lose their respect and authority to command.

"You...hee hee hee...you big bully," she giggled through her panting.

"Of course, I am," Optimus chuckled.

Holding Melanie out to Tracks, Optimus handed the exhausted young woman back into the large, gentle hands of her surrogate big brother, guardian and very best friend, Tracks.

"And, THAT, Tracks, is how you interrogate Melanie and make her talk," Optimus spoke with a very mischievous smile on his face and a playful tone in his voice, "you find her weakness and use it to your advantage. Melanie's weakness is her love for coffee And, if praying on her weakness doesn't get you results, just tickle her to death."

"WHAT?" Melanie exclaimed, laughing, "but, you tortured me AFTER I confessed."

"I was punishing you this time," Optimus replied.

"So, you'll tickle torture me as punishment for disobeying you and if I withhold information from you, you'll tickle torture me as part of an interrogation to force me to confess….and then you'll tickle torture me further as punishment for lying to you in the first place?"

Optimus chuckled, deviously.

"So, no matter what I do, I guess I can't win then?"

"Nope," replied Optimus, "and that's one thing that I DO like about being leader of the Autobots and holder of the Matrix…I make the rules."

"I hate you, Optimus Prime," Melanie said, jokingly.

Smiling with affection down at the young Scot's woman, Optimus gently stroked her head and back with two fingertips.

"Seeing as you're clearly drained of your energy and can barely move, I'll give you the day off today from your responsibilities and duties so that you can get some very much needed rest. But, as of tonight, you start going to bed at a decent time. No more drinking coffee, tea or consuming anything with caffeine in it after 6pm. No more staying up late nights and no more sleeping in during the mornings. Deal?"

Melanie, now looking very sleepy, smiled dozily up at the great leader. "Yes, Optimus. I promise."

"And, especially no more watching late-night videos on Youtube."

"Aww, man!" Melanie groaned with great disappointment. "But, "wake up kitty," "Annoying Orange," "Fred" and "Charlie the Unicorn" videos look so COOL on the big screen of Teletraan-1."

"Young one..." Optimus warned.

"Okay, okay. I promise. I won't watch them late at night anymore," Melanie reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you," replied Optimus. "Tracks, take good care of Melanie and make sure you keep your optics on her at all times. This is one, very sneaky little human. So, don't let her out of your sight."

"You got it, Prime," agreed Tracks.

Smiling and giving Melanie one more rub on the head with his fingertips, Optimus made his way out of Tracks' room, the doors sliding open and closed as Optimus existed, thus leaving Tracks and Melanie alone once more.

"Well, Kiddo," Tracks spoke softly to the very sleepy young woman, holding her up to his face, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me. Feed me. Cuddle me. Pamper me. Never leave me," Melanie giggled sleepily.

Laughing, Tracks held Melanie close to his chest, giving her the biggest, warmest hug ever, which Melanie happily accepted.

"Hey, Kiddo, here's an idea," said Tracks. "Since it's a beautiful day outside, how about I take you out for a little drive through the mountains and then you can spend the rest of the day sleeping in the sun. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Melanie agreed, happily. "That sounds heavenly."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

As Melanie was feeling so drained of energy, Tracks helped her along by fetching her a fresh pair of her socks, along with her pair of trainers. Then, as Melanie was far too exhausted to do any walking, Tracks happily carried her through Autobot Headquarters until they reached the exit. Placing her on the ground for a few moments to transform into his stunning auto mode, he opened the driver seat to allow Melanie to get in. When she was seated and buckled in safely, Tracks' wheels screeched loudly as he took off quickly along the mountainous, desert-like, rocky ground, leaving only a trail of dust in his wake. As it was so warm on that particular late-morning and it was especially warm while sitting inside Tracks' car-mode, Melanie removed her trainers and socks for extra comfort.

* * *

><p>For most of the drive, Melanie slept soundly in the comfort of Tracks' driver seat as he drove quickly through the Oregon terrain. In the make of a Cheverolet Corvette Stingray car, Tracks was able to drive at incredible speeds in only a few, short minutes. Therefore, it didn't take them long to reach one of Tracks' favourite spots within the Oregon mountains where the grass was green, lush and alive and nearby trees bloomed with leaves, flowers and beautiful colours. Birds and bees especially frequented these particular areas, as they were very few in this particular part of the Oregon mountains. Although the Oregon mountains held great beauty, greenery and colours in many other parts of the region, sadly the Autobots' Headquarters were located in a part of the Oregon that was almost desert-like wasteland with only a few small patches of grass, trees, greenery and colours to be found. Fortunately for Melanie, Tracks knew all of the very best places to find the richest, most vibrant, most beautiful and colourful locations of pure nature. He even took her to hidden meadows, valleys and waterfalls.<p>

On that particular morning, Tracks did, indeed, take Melanie to a very beautiful meadow, buried deep within the mountains and a place that only Tracks and Melanie knew about. This was Tracks' private and secret place of solitude and peace. He always came to this particular meadow deep in the Oregon mountains when he needed time to himself to be alone, to think, relax, gather his thoughts and feelings and to just enjoy nature as nature intended for all living creatures…even sentient Cybertronian beings. Shortly sometime later, Tracks and the sleeping Melanie finally reached their favourite resting place in the rich, vibrant, green meadow.

"Hey...Kiddo," Tracks spoke softly, gently squeezing the seatbelt around the sleeping young woman a few times. "Kiddo. Wake up, kid. We're here."

"Mmm…where are we?" the dozy young woman asked.

"We're...in the meadow…our secret little resting place," replied Tracks. "Come on, Kiddo. Out you get now."

Retracting the seatbelt from around the exhausted young woman and opening the driver's door, Melanie grabbed her pair of trainers and socks and groggily removed herself from Tracks' driver seat, getting out of the car. As soon as Melanie had exited the car, Tracks was just about to transform into his stunning auto-mode when suddenly, Melanie unexpectedly leaped up quicky onto his hood.

"Aha ha ha! Hey," he laughed in surprise, giggling uncontrollably as Melanie's small hands and bare feet clambered up onto him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm climbing up onto your hood," Melanie said in a cute, childlike voice, grinning playfully, "and, I think I'm gonna sunbathe on your hood."

With that being said, Melanie lay herself down comfortably on top of Tracks' nice, warm, smooth hood, letting out a happy, contented sigh.

"Heh heh heh. Okay, Kiddo. Off you get now, come on," Tracks spoke, very nervously. Tracks was an extremely ticklish Autobot and his hood was his number one most ticklish spot ever. He absolutely could not STAND to be tickled on his hood, let alone scratched. In fact, he couldn't stand for his hood to be touched, full-stop. "Kiddo...please. You gotta get off."

"No," a very exhausted, yet defiant Melanie spoke. "I wanna stay here. I like it here."

"Kiddo, please, get off my..." Tracks began, but then stopped. At first, Tracks only wanted Melanie to get off from his hood because he genuinely believed she was going to tickle him. But, at that moment in time, it was very obvious to Tracks that Melanie was in absolutely no fit, physical condition to tickle him. In fact, she was so incredibly exhausted, that she had fallen right back to sleep...right on top of his hood. Seeing the young Scot's woman sleeping ever so peacefully atop his hood, Tracks just didn't have the spark to disturb or attempt to remove her.

"Aww, Kiddo," Tracks sighed in defeat, chuckling. "What am I going to do with you?"

For the next ten minutes, the two friends rested comfortably and happily together in the beautiful, warm, late-morning sunshine, enjoying the sound of the birds singing in the trees and the bees buzzing as they collected pollen from the flowers.

"Mmm...Tracks," Melanie groaned, waking up from her peaceful morning doze, yet still half-asleep.

"Huh? Yes, Kiddo?" replied Tracks.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?"

In response to this, the only thing that could be heard for miles around was the comical scream of Autobot Tracks, followed by Melanie's dozy, yet very playful giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go, guys. I really, sincerely hope you all enjoyed it and I very eagerly look forward to reading your reviews soon. Take care and bye, for now.<strong>

**( ^ _ ^ )**


End file.
